Hentai
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: Karena Sasuke tetaplah laki-laki yang tak selamanya berpikiran polos./"Walau kecil, tapi bisa memuaskanku./Sasuke POV/SasuSaku/Semi-Canon/Super OOC/Don't Like Don't Read.


**Hentai**

_Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto_

**Summary : **Karena Sasuke tetaplah laki-laki biasa yang tak selamanya berpikiran polos./"Walau kecil, tapi bisa memuaskanku."/Semi-Canon (?)/Super OOC/Sasuke POV/Semi RateM/Dont Like Dont Read

* * *

Sakura ….

Dia adalah gadisku, wanitaku, istriku, dan ibu dari putriku tercinta, Uchiha Sarada.

Sakura ….

Dia satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Dia satu-satunya wanita tak seksi yang pernah aku temui. Namun, dia satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku merasa seksi sebagai laki-laki. Kautahu kenapa?

Karena aku dan dia saling melengkapi. Ibarat dua kutub magnet yang bertolak-belakang, kami berdua saling tarik-menarik, menghantarkan percikan-percikan api asmara yang kian membara.

Astaga! Aku jadi mengingat malam pertama kami yang sangat menegangkan. Rasanya seperti, kau menonton film horor dan menanti hantu yang tiba-tiba akan muncul dengan _back sound _yang mengejutkan, membuat jantung dag-dig-dug tidak karuan.

Karena malam itu, aku takut menyentuh Sakura. Dia seperti bunga yang begitu rapuh, yang ketika kusentuh pelan pun akan hancur.

Karena aku terlalu banyak menyakiti Sakura. Dan aku merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua ini. Semuanya, terlalu rumit. Membuat otakku yang jenius ini pun tak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

Kenapa dari sekian banyak wanita aku memilih Sakura?

Pertama; Sakura menyebalkan.

Dia memang menyebalkan. Dulu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak semestinya dikatakan. Dia melukai perasaanku dengan mengungkit orangtua. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku seperti terkena karma. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku selalu ingin di sisinya, menjaga dan melindunginya. Dan kemudian aku mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia memang menyebalkan. Ya, sangat menyebalkan karena membuatku lupa bahwa aku memiliki kebencian. Menyebalkan karena sudah membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan ketika berada di dekatnya. Menyebalkan karena sudah membuatku terlihat seperti laki-laki _tsundere. _Dan menyebalkan karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Kedua; Sakura menghangatkan.

Ya, dia sangat menghangatkanku. Terlalu hangat hingga aku sulit merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarku ketika kami berdua saling memadu kasih tanpa busana apapun.

Dulu ketika usia kami masih 12 tahun dan kami satu tim, aku seringkali tanpa sengaja (karena Sakura yang sengaja) merasakan dadanya yang mungkin baru tumbuh itu. Ia sering memelukku yang awalnya terasa sangat menjengkelkan. Namun lama-kelamaan, aku menikmati setiap pelukannya. Karena pada saat itu, aku bisa merasakannya; detak jantungnya dan juga kedua dadanya yang selalu menempel erat pada dadaku.

Jadi bisa dikatakan, akulah yang secara tak langsung memerawaninya bahkan sebelum ia menjadi istriku. Ya, aku yang pertama merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif itu. Dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Walaupun aku sedikit kecewa ketika tau bahwa ia memberi napas buatan kepada Naruto yang itu artinya ciuman pertama Sakura untuk Naruto. Tapi tak apa, aku memiliki dadanya yang walau kecil tapi bisa memuaskanku.

Jadi, lebih penting mana? Bibir … atau dada?

Ketiga; Sakura cantik.

Untuk yang satu itu, aku akan sangat mengakuinya. Dia cantik. Bahkan kecantikannya tak memudar meski sudah menikah. Dan aku sangat beruntung memilikinya. Tapi bukan berarti aku hanya melihat pada kecantikan fisiknya. Tidak. Dia cantik luar dalam. Dan hal itulah yang langka.

Keempat; Sakura mencintaiku.

Sakura adalah wanita pertama selain ibuku yang memberikanku kasih sayang. Itu fakta. Dan fakta itu tak berubah meski berulang kali aku menyakitinya.

Dia mencintaiku. Dan aku bahagia karena cintanya.

.

"Enggh, Sasuke_-kun._" Dia menggeliat di bawah pelukanku yang erat, berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Matanya yang sayu terbuka untuk menatapku yang memasang wajah datar.

Dia mendengus ketika sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku yang masih memeluknya. Menyadari aku tak melakukan pergerakan apapun untuk melepaskannya, dia mendelik padaku seolah mengancam tidak akan mau lagi menghabiskan malam panas denganku.

Aku menyeringai padanya. Lalu berbisik, "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Dia menatapku tak terima. Aku terkekeh sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan kemudian melonggarkan pelukanku. Ia menarik napas lega. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. Dan dia bangkit hendak memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tercecer tak karuan.

"Mau kemana?" Suaraku terdengar berat. Dia menoleh padaku sebentar.

"Melihat Sarada," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dan aku pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. Putriku, Uchiha Sarada yang baru berusia 6 bulan. Astaga! Aku masih tak menyangka bahwa aku menjadi ayah.

"Tidurlah duluan, Sasuke_-kun._" Dia berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sarada. Aku pun bangkit dan memakai pakaianku kembali, hendak menyusulnya. Ya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat malam pada putri kecilku. Ingin menciumnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura sedang menyusui Sarada yang rupanya tengah terbangun. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding samping pintu kamar Sarada. Aku tersenyum tulus melihatnya. Karena mereka berdua adalah hartaku yang paling berharga.

_"Ayah, Ibu, Itachi … terima kasih sudah mengijinkan hidup. Karena sekarang, aku bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan sebuah keluarga."_

* * *

**Tamat**


End file.
